Horobiru
by Sethica
Summary: Yuugi seems to be abused and broken by Yami. Taken in by Marik, Malik and Bakura can Yugi rebuild what his yami had shattered?Or will Yami make sure that Yugi will be broken forever? YMY hints of YBY
1. In the Dead of the Night

Yes, I know I should be working on Road of No Return. But one must not ignore her muses ideas, or she'll get nagged at over and over.  *glares at two particular muses*  
  
**Malik**: *grins innocently*  
  
**Marik:** *smirks*   
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own YuGiOh. **  
  
  
Horobiru  
  
-**To be destroyed-**   
  
****            » Prologue «**  
  
  
It was near midnight when Marik made his way back home. Prowling soundless through the empty street's the spirit of the Millenium Rod took a shortcut through the park. Lavender eyes widen when they spotted a familair form sitting on a wooden bench, his surprise was overuled by curiousity and so he went to investigate.   
  
Upon nearing the figure he saw it was the Pharaoh's light, young Yugi Mutou. Unable to to resiste the urge to give the little one a scare he stepped infront fo the boy, towering over him and smirked down at the boy.  
  
"So little one, why are you here? Don't you know bad things go bump in the night? Like me? " Blank eyes met insane lavender ones. "Such emptiness in those eyes. What happened to the storm?"  No response and they blank eyes kept staring, insane lavender eyes seems to soften a little. " Little one? Pharoah's light?"    
  
Marik frowned the silence of the usual happy boy before him was unnatural. Frowning the yami touched the young light's shoulder, who to his surprise did not flinch. This was not the gentle, sweet and caring light of the Pharaoh, those violet orbs did not have that innocence or the friendly twinkle. No the amethyst orbs where void of anything, just staring.   
  
Marik gently brushed a blond locks of hair out of the boy's face, his action caused his fingers to brush the small childs skin.  It was cold. 'How long has he been sitting here?'   
  
Shedding of his coat he gently wrapped it around the smaller boy and lifted him up. "Come ,little Yugi. Let us get you home to sister Isis and my own light"  
  
No really expecting an answer he started to walk home wards with the young child in his arms, disappearing in to the night.   
  
In the way back he kept wondering what could of happened to the boy to cause him to be so lifeless.  
  
==================================================  
_  
Okay need some help with the pairings. Ryou/Bakura will be together.  
But wanna know who I shall put Yugi with. Either it will be come a Yugi/Marik, Yugi/Malik or Yugi/Yami.  
Please tell me which you'd want to see so I can choose!_  
  
~Shinimegami Seth  
  
  



	2. Can I die now, Marik sama?

Pairing will be.....Marik [Yami Malik]/ Yuugi   
  
Beware Yuugi will become OOC ^^;;   
  
  
  
**  
Horobiru**  
  
:: Chapter II - Can I die now, Marik-sama? ::**  
  
**  
Pale lavender eyes watched the small pale teen sleep, his wild hair even more wild as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Nightmares plagued the young shattered mind.  
  
Marik watched Yami Yuugi's light counterpart twist his soft features in to pained ones as the small fragile youth struggled with invisible demons, or better said one demon. The dark twisted side of Malik frowned at the thought of the once Pharaoh, he was confused by it all. He had seen how the Spirit of the Puzzle and the young man before him interacted with one another, they where like brothers if not lovers. So what changed?  
  
Sighing the physical form of Malik's darkness and hate leaned forward and brushed a golden lightning shaped back from the boy's pale face, a slight sheen of transpiration covered the boy's face, and the soft light of the candles reflected the moist on Yuugi's skin making it look like he glowed.             
  
The boy looked beautiful and in a moment Marik could understand why the Pharaoh used to be so protective over the boy. Yuugi was simply beautiful.  
  
There was no denying it, the boy in all his innocence was breath taking. He was something all dark souls would crave, a forbidden fruit seen by all, covet by all but never to be touched or tasted.   
  
_Pretty little Pharaoh's light, Beautiful light of the Pharaoh. All broken and lost and lonely, a fallen angel and at my mercy. All shattered and helpless and sad. Demons haunt you're once peaceful dreams you're belief in the good in man has been tarnished. The world isn't good, Little Game. It is corrupted, tainted, dark and twisted, all black, crimson, purple and silver. All shadows and illusions.  
  
Welcome to the real world, little one. You're save now, we are going to mend you and make you see that being tainted, dark and all black and crimson and purple and silver can be fun fun fun! Yes, we'll let you taste the sweet forbidden nectar of darkness and addict you to it and then you'll crave it as well. You'll see the beauty of the shadows, the secrets of the Night.   
  
You're skin feels soft like velvet under my touch, you hair is silk and smells of vanilla and cinnamon. It's addicting, it makes me want to bury my face in and feel the soft silky strands tickle my face as I breathe in you're delicious smell.   
  
To touch you know would shatter you further and that's what I don't want. You'll be like a soulless puppet, I don't want that. Anything but that, you're light would be lost and I can't have that happening.   
_  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
  
Violet eyes snapped open as the image of blood red eyes and the hateful in them faded away as he took in his surroundings, it seemed familiar yet not. Was he dead? What this hell? Heaven? Limbo?  
  
"Awake I see"   
  
Dead eyes widened slightly as he found the source of the sound, Marik leaning against the wall watching him. Great, he didn't freeze to death; he got saved by one of his former enemies. _Just Ra fucking great._ The purple eyes darkened and narrowed. "Why did you save me? WHY!"   
  
Marik stared at him not sure how to answer. Yuugi glared. "I was so close, I could feel it seep in to my bones and wrap around me trying to drag me in to the dark abyss of oblivion"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
Dead dark purple eyes met pale lavender. "I was waiting for my death in the park. It almost got me before you came and took away what I was waiting for" The tri haired boy looked away. "Can I die now, Marik-sama?" He whispered. "Can I lay down and rest forever? Or will you and others keep saving me and not seeing who you shatter and break me more? Will I die tonight, Marik-sama? Will you let me? Will you watch Death take my shattered light away from this world? Would kill me Marik-sama, if I asked you to? Can you kill me Marik-sama? "  
  
Pleading eyes stared at him.  
  
"Can you make it all end?"   
  
  
  



	3. Broken Doll

**A/N**: I know, I know. Took me long enough, ne?  *quickly hides* ignore any typos please**  
  
  
Horobiru**  
  
:: Chapter III - Broken Doll ::

  
  
"He broke you, didn't he? Broke you're delicate soul in to little pieces"   
  
Yuugi gripped his hair and bowed his head and sobbed. "Threw me away like a broken doll" He whispered as his red rimmed eyes looked back up. "Not useful anymore he said. No one will hear me scream"   
  
The short boy rolled up his sleeves showing several scars on the wrist. 'He attempted suicide several times' Marik thoughts eyeing the pale pinks scars. Those dead violet eyes met his. "He didn't let me die. He would not let me die. I was his and his alone to kill"   
  
"He toyed and toyed with my mind. Hurt me! Punished me. I'm a bad boy...he said. Am I? How could I be a bad boy when I hardly got to do anything anymore?"   
  
The memories flashed before him, the pain flared up along with every punch, kick and cruel whip lash. "MAKE IT STOP!" He curled up in to a tight ball ignoring the world as he kept seeing the memories he rather forgot.   
  
Someone was stroking his hair. He panicked, was it...him?  He froze in fear. Had he bin found? Saved...Fate cruel fate had not granted him death but live? So close, he could still remember Death's ice breath but no longer was death in range. He was saved.  
  
He was not happy.  
  


:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
"Have no fear, little one" The voice was deep and dark, but different that His voice. This voice promised Secrets and Shadows unlike His voice which promised Blood and Pain.   
  
Then he remembered. Marik. Marik had saved him.   
  
He raged.   
  
But he was so tired and hurt. So weak.  
  
He didn't want to be weak; he didn't want to feel weak.   
  
Lips brushed his ear and hot breath played over cold sensitive skin making him shiver. "Sleep"  
  
He fought the pull of sleep that appeared when Marik spoke. "Can you make it all end?"  The older male didn't answer but only repeated. "Sleep" as a blanket was wrapped around him.   
  
He gave in to the darkness and fell asleep.   
  
  
Marik sighed and lifted the boy up to his room. Placing the light boy on his bed Marik stripped of his clothing except his boxers and crawled in to his bed next to Yuugi. "Tomorrow I'll get some more answers"  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
Crimson eyes burned angry as he stood in the empty room of his Pet. His little toy had escaped his cage. He smirked, he'd just had to find his little Pet and punish him for his attempt to run from his Master.  
  
He would make Yuugi understand he could not leave him. Yuugi was his.   
  
And he'd keep it that way.


End file.
